Rouge Argent
by Azzarine
Summary: [Réponse à un Défi] - Quatrième année. Hermione décide d'aller au Bal de Noël avec Drago Malefoy en dépit des invitations reçues. Elle décide également de lui faire, enfin, payer sa haine envers elle. Bonne chose ou pas, à voir.
**Rouge Argent**

.

Quatrième Année. C'est les vacances de Noël, et cette année, une fois n'est pas coutume, il y aura foule au traditionnel Bal de Noël. En effet, cette année, Poudlard accueille le célèbre Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et, dans la foulée vingt élèves de deux autres grandes écoles de magie : L'Académie de Magie de Beauxbâtons, et l'Institut Durmstrang. Avec L'École de Sorcelle Poudlard, elles forment à elles trois les plus prestigieuses écoles de Magie de par le monde.

Mais ce qui préoccupe le plus les élèves, actuellement, c'est le fameux Bal car, comme dans tout bal qui se respecte, que ce soit chez les Sorciers ou chez les Moldus, il est hors de question d'y aller sans cavalier ou cavalière !

Bien évidemment, toutes les filles de Poudlard ont jeté leur dévolu sur les garçons de Durmstrang, et les garçons de Poudlard, eux, sur les très jolies filles de Beauxbâtons. Mais il n'y a cependant rien de plus compliqué que de demander à la personne concernée, de venir au bal avec soit…

Hermione Grande était, cependant, peut-être l'une des seules filles, sinon _la_ seule, de toute l'école à ne pas s'inquiéter d'avoir ou non un cavalier, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'aller au bal, mais c'était sans compter les invitations qu'elle avait d'ores et déjà reçues.

\- Mais enfin, Mione, tu _dois_ y aller ! Ça n'a lieu qu'une fois et… et en plus, tu as reçu des invitations !

\- Ron, ça a lieu _toutes_ les années ! répondit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Et toutes les années à partir de maintenant, c'est-à-dire encore trois, je n'irais pas à ce bal. C'est une perte de temps. Et je me fiche des invitations. Ce ne sont que des bouts de papier.

\- Une perte de temps ? Des bouts de papier ? demanda Harry, étonné. Moi je vois plutôt ça comme une chance de connaître quelqu'un d'autre que son entourage proche. Ron, tu as déjà quelqu'un en tête ?

Ron haussa les sourcils puis ses oreilles prirent une belle teinte rouge vif.

\- Fleur, dit-il tout bas.

\- Fleur… Delacourt ? dit Hermione. Oh, mon pauvre Ron, tu n'as aucune chance ! Cette fille a du sang de Vélane, tous les garçons sont à ses pieds ! Ça m'étonne d'ailleurs que certaines filles aient reçu des invitations, ils veulent tous les filles des Beauxbâtons.

Ron fronça les sourcils puis marmonna quelque chose et croisa les bras, vexé. Hermione secoua la tête avec un sourire puis avisa la boutique de plumes et parchemins et signala aux deux garçons qu'elle les retrouverait plus tard.

.

C'était mercredi, premier jour des vacances de Noël, et les élèves restés à Poudlard avaient donc le droit d'aller se promener à Pré-au-Lard quand ils le désiraient à condition d'être rentrés pour le dîner sans quoi l'autorisation de sortie serait compromise pour l'élève fautif.

Hermione laissa donc ses deux amis et entra dans la boutique qui sentait bon le vieux papier et l'encre fraîche. Elle prit une bouffée d'air et sourit. Un homme s'approcha alors d'elle avec un sourire jovial et elle le regarda.

\- Bonjour, Mr James.

\- Miss Granger ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir.

L'homme regarda autour de lui puis leva l'index et s'éloigna. Hermione rigola doucement. C'était le signe qu'il avait quelque chose de nouveau à lui montrer et quand il revint en déposant sur le comptoir en pin massif, une boîte en métal argenté délicatement ciselée, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher.

\- Je viens de recevoir ce coffret d'écriture, dit l'homme en l'ouvrant délicatement. Regardez-moi ce petit bijou…

Il fit pivoter le coffret vers Hermione et celle-ci haussa les sourcils.

\- Superbe… souffla-t-elle en approchant la main des plumes d'oie blanches alignées.

Juste à côté, il y avait trois encrier, vides, en verre épais recouvert de filaments d'argent, comme si on les avait retournés et fait couler de l'argent liquide dessus. Tout à droite du coffret, il y avait la plus belle collection de pointes de plumes qu'Hermione avait vue. Il y en avait douze au total, allant de la plus fine, comme un cheveu, à la plus épaisse. Elles étaient toutes en argent, gravées d'arabesques.

\- Il est vraiment splendide, vous le vendez ?

L'homme de l'autre côté du comptoir pinça la bouche.

\- Malheureusement, il est réservé… Il m'a été commandé, un cadeau de Noël… Il est arrivé ce matin et son nouveau propriétaire doit venir le chercher…

La clochette de la porte se fit alors entendre et Hermione pivota d'un quart de tour pour aviser la personne. Elle eut un léger hoquet en le reconnaissant.

\- Malefoy… gronda-t-elle.

\- Oh, fantastique, Granger, répliqua le blond en levant les yeux au plafond. Dites, vous avez reçu un paquet à mon nom ? demanda-t-il ensuite au gérant de la boutique.

Hermione serra les mâchoires.

\- S'il vous plait, Monsieur, auriez-vous reçu… commença-t-elle.

\- Oh la ferme, Sang-de-Bourbe ! la coupa aussitôt le Serpentard. Alors, mon colis, j'attends ?

Hermione eut un violent sursaut sous l'insulte et elle recula de plusieurs pas, meurtrie et choquée qu'il ose utiliser une telle insulte devant un inconnu. Elle regarda l'homme qui semblait aussi choqué qu'elle. Sans un mot, le gérant referma le coffret et le glissa sous son comptoir. Malefoy haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras.

\- J'attends.

\- Et vous attendrez encore un moment, jeune homme, répondit le gérant, les sourcils froncés. La politesse et le respect des adultes sont-ils en option, chez les aristocrates ?

Les yeux de Malefoy lancèrent des éclairs.

\- Je veux mon colis, dit-il, les dents serrées. Vous l'avez ou pas ?

Le gérant resta silencieux. Hermione serra soudain les mâchoires et s'approcha vivement du blond. Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui s'était passé, il éprouvait une atroce brûlure sur sa joue droite.

\- Tu n'auras pas ton colis, espèce de sale petit blanc-bec ! s'exclama la Gryffondor. J'en ai plus qu'assez que tu te comportes comme si tu étais le Roi d'Angleterre ! Tu n'as que quatorze ans, bordel !

Elle vociférait littéralement, les larmes aux yeux et, se tournant vers le gérant, elle lui tendit une bourse de Gallions.

\- Je prends le coffret, dit-elle, un peu brutalement. Cash. S'il vous plait.

\- Miss Granger, il est réservé et… hésita le gérant en regardant Malefoy.

\- Justement, répondit Hermione.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit, Granger ! répliqua aussitôt le blond en se précipitant sur le comptoir. Il est à moi ! C'est mon cadeau de Noël !

\- Eh bien saches que c'est un bien trop beau cadeau pour un garçon aussi malveillant que toi ! répliqua la brunette dans la foulée. Envoyez le prix du coffret à Mrs Malefoy, dit Hermione au gérant. Tu ne mérites pas qu'on te fasse de tels cadeaux, tu n'es qu'un sale gamin égoïste et pourri gâté qui claque des doigts pour avoir ce qu'il veut ! ajouta-t-elle en regardant de nouveau Malefoy.

Il était rouge de rage et se retenait à grand peine de bousculer Hermione et de lui filer la raclée de sa vie. Cependant, il était en présence d'un sorcier adulte qui avait parfaitement le droit d'user de magie, lui, pas comme eux, et qui se ferait un plaisir de protéger Hermione et de lui faire passer l'envie de se défouler sur une fille.

Le gérant prit un malin plaisir à emballer le coffret sous le nez de Malefoy, pendant de longues secondes, et le Serpentard enrageait littéralement. Ses poings se serraient et se desserraient, une grosse veine saillait à sa tempe et battait la mesure.

Quand le paquet fut prêt, Hermione hocha la tête pour le gérant et celui-ci sortit sa baguette et le fit disparaître.

\- Livré à domicile, dit-il avec un petit sourire triomphant en regardant Malefoy.

Celui explosa soudain.

\- Mon père en entendra parler ! hurla-t-il. Vous allez avoir des problèmes ! Je vais m'assurer que cette misérable boutique soit fermée !

\- Oh, mais faites, jeune homme, j'ai enduré plus coriace que vous cher père… dit le gérant avec un mince sourire en s'accoudant au comptoir. Tenez, Miss, votre monnaie…

Hermione récupéra les quelques Mornilles que lui tendait l'homme et elle les regarda un moment dans sa paume avant de regarder Malefoy. Elle se tourna alors vers lui, lui prit la main et lui plaqua les quatre piécettes dans la paume.

\- C'est tout ce que tu mérites, souffla-t-elle. Joyeux Noël…

Elle adressa un sourire et un signe de la main au gérant puis quitta la boutique, très fière de ce qu'elle venait de faire, mais aussi soulagée et un peu effrayée. Elle savait que Malefoy ne lui ferait jamais de mal, que même s'il avait été élevé à détester les Moldus et les sorciers qui en descendaient, il n'irait pas risquer sa réputation en levant la main sur une fille. Et encore moins sur la meilleure amie du Sauveur du Monde Sorcier…Mais bon, son esprit tordu pouvait très bien contourner habilement tout ça sans que personne ne le sache…

De retour dans son dortoir, Hermione découvrit le colis sur son lit et s'empressa de le déballer. Elle l'ouvrit et l'admira pendant plusieurs secondes avant de le refermer et de le ranger soigneusement sous son lit, dans sa valise. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'en servir ou de l'offrir, elle l'avait acheté pour donner une leçon à Malefoy et elle espérait bien que cela fonctionnerait.

.

Trois jours plus tard, la jeune femme avait oublié cet incident dans la boutique de parchemins et, à sa grande surprise, elle n'avait reçu aucune lettre de la part des parents Malefoy. Un peu inquiète, elle avait contacté le gérant de la boutique de parchemins qui lui avait certifié n'avoir encore eu aucune visite des parents du Serpentard. Il n'avait du reste, pas envoyé le prix du coffret à Mrs Malefoy, car il avait compris qu'Hermione ne l'avait acheté que pour faire enrager le Serpentard.

Le coffret bien au chaud son lit, Hermione savait que personne ne pourrait aller le chercher là-bas. Harry, Ron, Lavande et Parvati n'étaient pas au courant de son esclandre dans la boutique car Malefoy, humilié et furieux, sans doute cherchant une revanche, avait gardé sa bouche bien fermée pendant toute la semaine.

Aujourd'hui, c'était samedi, le vingt-quatre décembre, et ce soir, c'était le Bal de Noël. Autant dire que l'ambiance était électrique et tendue à la fois car pour les filles, commençait le long travail de coiffure et de maquillage. Il y avait aussi ceux qui n'avaient pas encore de cavalière, comme Ron et Harry. Hermione, elle, avait reçu de nouvelles invitations mais les avait rangées avec les autres, sans même les ouvrir.

Honteux, Ron était resté planqué à Gryffondor pendant les deux derniers jours après s'être ridiculisé devant Fleur, succombant à ses faibles pouvoirs de Vélane. Du coup, il n'avait pas encore de cavalière et doutait d'en trouver une après que la moitié du collège l'ai vu s'humilier en public…

Harry, lui, avait fait sa demande à Cho Chang, mais celle-ci avait gentiment décliné l'invitation, déjà invitée par Cédric Diggory, depuis plusieurs jours. Harry n'avait donc pas non plus de cavalière.

\- Et toi, Mione ? demanda Ron alors qu'ils déjeunaient dans la Grande Salle. Je veux dire, t'es une fille, tu ne veux pas aller au bal avec nous ?

La Gryffondor cligna des yeux sans répondre, surprise. Elle rigola alors et reprit son déjeuner, laissant Ron et Harry muets de surprise.

À la fin du repas, les élèves disparurent les uns après les autres dans leurs dortoirs pour se préparer. Harry et Ron, eux, partirent se défouler sur le terrain de Quidditch en espérant dénicher une cavalière dans les filles qui assistaient à tous les entraînements…

Les seuls qui restèrent dans la Grande Salle étaient ceux qui n'avait pas de cavalier ou de cavalière, et ceux qui n'allaient pas au bal. Il y avait peu de personnes de cette dernière catégorie, une dizaine, tout au plus, et c'est avec surprise qu'Hermione découvrit que Malefoy en faisait partie, en surprenant une conversation entre Blaise Zabini et lui juste après le départ du gros de la troupe. Depuis, elle lisait tranquillement sans les écouter – le silence était un sacré porteur de voix quand même ! – et elle se fichait bien de ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire, de toute façon.

Soudain, Blaise Zabini donna du plat de la main sur la table et tout le monde présent dans la Grande Salle sursauta, Hermione y comprit. Elle regarda les deux Serpentards en fronçant les sourcils puis retourna à son livre.

\- Punaise, Drake, si t'es tellement en pétard contre elle, t'as qu'à sonner ton père, il se fera un plaisir de lui faire passer l'envie de te défier ! s'exclama alors le Serpentard à la peau noire, à voix basse mais pas suffisamment.

Hermione tendit l'oreille. On parlait d'elle, elle le sentait.

\- Il va juste la tuer, Blaise, répondit Malefoy sur un ton chagrin. Merde quoi, c'était mon cadeau de Noël, je le voulais depuis des mois !

Il soupira profondément et Hermione leva la tête vers les deux Serpentards.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?! cracha aussitôt Blaise en la regardant. Dégage, Granger, t'as fait assez de mal comme ça !

Hermione haussa un sourcil. Elle ferma son livre, quitta le banc et remonta la longue table de Gryffondor jusqu'aux portes dorées mais, au lieu de les franchir pour partir, elle la contourna, ainsi que celle de Pouffsouffle et Serdaigle, et redescendit jusqu'aux deux Serpentards. Sans un mot, elle s'assit près de Malefoy et posa son livre devant elle, comme si c'était sa place.

\- Puis-je te demander de me rendre mes pièces, s'il te plait ? demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant.

Elle se tourna vers le blond et tendit la main. Malefoy la considéra un moment, surpris par son audace. Il secoua alors la tête.

\- Je ne les ai plus, dit-il.

\- Hm, bien entendu, quatre Mornilles, pour toi, ce n'est rien du tout, tu as dû les jeter dans la première poubelle venue, je me trompe ?

Malefoy serra les mâchoires. Hermione écarta alors son livre de devant elle et plaça sa main au-dessus de la table marquée par les milliers d'élèves qui avaient mangé dessus depuis un millénaire. Elle murmura ensuite quelque chose et un petit objet apparut sur la table, brillant sous les chandelles en suspension au plafond.

\- Tiens, dit la Gryffondor en poussant de l'index le petit objet vers Malefoy.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une pointe de plume ? Pourquoi tu me donnes ça, crétine ?

Hermione haussa un sourcil et reprit la pointe en argent. Elle soupira et se leva.

\- Tant pis pour toi. L'insulte était de trop.

\- Minute, Granger ! dit Blaise en lui prenant le poignet. Assieds-toi, il est désolé, hein Drake, t'es désolé ?

Malefoy grommela quelque chose et Hermione roula des yeux.

\- J'imagine que je n'aurais pas mieux… Passons. Tiens, dit-elle en reposant la pointe de plume sur la table. Elle provient de ton coffret, il y en a encore onze, ainsi que trois encriers, six plumes d'oie et le coffret lui-même. Nous sommes à vingt-et-une pièces de ton cadeau de Noël. Vingt, plus précisément, je te fais une avance.

Les deux Serpentards étaient muets. En temps normal, Malefoy se serait déjà mis à lui hurler dessus en ameutant tous les professeurs aux alentours, et Blaise tenterait de le calmer, mais il n'en était rien.

\- Où tu veux en venir, Granger ? demanda alors Malefoy en prenant la pointe de plume.

\- Il reste vingt morceaux de ton cadeau de Noël, dit-elle en quittant le banc lentement. Je t'en restituerais un morceau chaque fois que tu feras quelque chose de bien envers quelqu'un d'ici la fin des vacances.

\- Une bonne action égal un morceau du coffret ? demanda Blaise.

\- Exactement. J'ai cru comprendre que tu le voulais depuis des mois, et j'aurais été ta mère, je t'aurais laissé te débrouiller pour te l'acheter toi-même, mais je ne suis qu'une fille de Moldus, une Gryffondor, je n'ai pas l'esprit aussi retors que les Serpentards, mais j'ai bon cœur. Sois gentil, Malefoy, et d'ici le Nouvel An, tu auras ton coffret. Tu as ma parole.

\- Et si je n'y arrive pas ? demanda le blond.

Hermione pinça la bouche et haussa les épaules.

\- Fais en sorte de.

Elle récupéra son livre et remonta la table.

\- Oh, j'allais oublier, dit-elle en se retournant. Il me faut bien entendu une preuve de la bonne action, sinon c'est trop facile…

Blaise regarda Malefoy puis Hermione et hocha la tête.

\- Tu les auras, dit-il.

Hermione inclina la tête et quitta la Grande Salle. Elle s'arrêta juste de l'autre côté des portes dorées et soupira profondément en s'adossant contre elles.

 _Quelle audace !_ s'exclama-t-elle dans sa tête, choquée. _Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui me prend cette semaine ?_

Elle secoua la tête puis sourit et prit la direction de la Bibliothèque. Bien entendu, elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que Malefoy fasse ce qu'elle lui avait demandé mais elle avait quand même tenté, au cas où ce coffret soit à ce point précieux qu'il veuille le récupérer de toutes les manières possibles.

.

L'après-midi défila à toute allure pour une partie des jeunes sorciers, mais fut presque éternelle pour Hermione qui, alors même qu'elle lisait, grommelait à chaque fois qu'elle regardait sa montre. Elle avait même reçu deux invitations de dernière minute mais elle les ignora. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller au bal, seule ou accompagnée, et rien ne la fera changer d'avis.

\- Trois heures et quart… soupira-t-elle. Bon sang, mais ça ne passe aujourd'hui !

Elle regarda son livre et souffla par le nez en le fermant. Elle alla le ranger puis quitta la Bibliothèque en vue de rentrer à Gryffondor s'occuper autrement.

En chemin, elle ne croisa pas grand monde dans les couloirs, normal, tous devaient être en train de se préparer pour le bal. Elle, elle s'en fichait. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait passer Noël sans ses parents et c'était peut-être ça d'ailleurs qui la poussait à ne pas aller au bal, une sorte de revanche, une punition pour l'obliger à rester à Poudlard au lieu d'être avec sa famille, comme toutes les années.

Arrivée dans le grand hall d'entrée qu'elle devait traverser pour rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor, Hermione sursauta en entendant une porte claquer. Elle soupira ensuite et reprit sa marche, mais elle avait à peine monter la moitié du grand escalier de marbre que des cris retentirent. C'était plutôt des insultes et des vociférations, à vrai dire, et elles venaient d'une fille à la voix horriblement stridente.

\- Allons bon… Qui est cette furie qui…

Deux silhouettes jaillirent du couloir supposé mener à Serpentard, à Pouffsouffle et aux Cuisines. Hermione se baissa derrière la rambarde de colonnes en marbre, plus par reflexe qu'autre chose car elle n'avait rien à se reprocher.

Agenouillée dans l'escalier, la Gryffondor regarda à travers deux colonnes et fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant Malefoy. Il suivait une fille, probablement celle qui avait hurlé, et quand celle-ci se retourna et lui décocha une violente gifle, le Serpentard recula de plusieurs pas. Hermione plissa le nez. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, cette fille s'appelait Daphné Greengrass, c'était une Serpentarde mais pas le genre de Pansy Parkinson. Plutôt discrète, Daphné ne faisait pas franchement parler d'elle et était plutôt bonne en classe. Elle n'égalait pas Hermione, bien entendu, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves qui approchaient ses notes excellentes, mais elle était quand même une bonne élève.

\- Daphné ! Tu ne comprends rien !

Hermione sortit de ses pensées et observa le couple en pleine dispute à l'entrée de Serpentard. Elle ne savait pas que Malefoy et elle sortaient ensemble, mais c'était apparemment le cas car Daphné semblait furieuse et elle quand elle lui balança quelque chose au visage et que le blond le rattrapa maladroitement, Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Daphné !

\- Oublie-moi, Drago ! répliqua la brune.

\- Daphné, bon sang, attend, tu n'as pas compris, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

\- Ah non ? Je te surprends en train de flirter avec _deux_ filles, devant Serpentard et ce n'est pas ce que je crois ?

La jeune femme était hors d'elle et Hermione sut qu'elle devait rester cachée à tous prix sans quoi, la Serpentarde s'en prendrait certainement à elle.

Elle décida donc de rester assise sur les marches, sans bouger, respirant à peine, et d'écouter les deux Serpentards se disputer, du moins à écouter Daphné hurler sur Malefoy tandis que celui-ci essayait vainement de se défendre.

La querelle dura moins de trois minutes avant que Daphné ne tourne les talons et ne quitte les environs à grandes enjambées. Malefoy tenta de la suivre mais il s'arrêta bien vite et retourna vers l'entrée supposée de Serpentard. Hermione l'observa. Soudain, le blond se tourna vers l'escalier et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

\- J'espère que tu t'es bien régalée à la voir me faire subir ça, Granger ! dit-il d'une voix forte.

Hermione baissa le nez et soupira. Elle se leva ensuite et regarda le blond par-dessus la rambarde.

\- Tu sais que je suis là depuis quand ?

\- Je viens de te voir. Maintenant dégage et si tu parles de ça à quelqu'un…

La Gryffondor haussa un sourcil. Elle pinça la bouche et haussa les épaules brièvement.

\- Je ne suis pas comme Parkinson, moi, je ne me régale pas de la douleur des autres, Malefoy. Ceci dit, ce n'est pas en trompant ta fiancée que tu vas récupérer ton cadeau de Noël, tu sais ?

Malefoy regarda ce qu'il avait dans la main droite et serra le poing. Il lança alors le bras en direction d'Hermione et celle-ci baissa la tête instinctivement. Un bruit cristallin se fit entendre derrière elle et elle se retourna pour découvrir une alliance, typiquement Moldue, en argent, qui tournoyaient encore sur elle-même. Elle la ramassa aussitôt et quand elle se retourna, Malefoy avait disparu.

 _J'avais vu juste, Daphné et Malefoy sont bien fiancés…_ songea Hermione en regardant l'anneau. _Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour qu'elle lui jette cet anneau au visage ?_

Se mordant la lèvre, Hermione glissa l'alliance dans son cartable, dans une petite poche à l'avant qu'elle ferma soigneusement. Elle reprit ensuite son chemin vers Gryffondor en tâchant d'oublier la scène de ménage dont elle avait été témoin malgré elle.

.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir ?

\- Non, Ron, tu m'as posé la question au moins dix fois depuis tout à l'heure, soupira Hermione, agacée. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire bousculer dans tous les sens et encore moins de danser. Pas ce soir.

\- Tu sais, même si tu n'as pas de cavalier, tu peux venir quand même, hein, il y a plein de monde sans personne qui vient et…

La Gryffondor regarda Harry qui détourna le regard.

\- Ok, dit-il. Passe une bonne soirée, alors… Viens, Ron, on va être en retard.

Hermione les regarda s'éloigner et rejoindre Parvati Patil, la cavalière de Harry, de dernière minute. Ils rejoindraient Padma, la sœur jumelle de Parvati, dans le hall d'entrée du château, la jeune indienne étant à Serdaigle.

La Salle Commune de Gryffondor fut rapidement vidée de ses habitants, sauf quelques récalcitrants, comme Hermione. Chacun resta cependant dans son coin à lire, jouer aux échecs ou aux cartes, ou somnoler.

Ce silence pesant agaça cependant rapidement Hermione qui décida d'aller à la Bibliothèque. Comme elle était une très bonne élève, sinon la meilleure du collège actuellement, elle avait le droit de se rendre à la Bibliothèque même quand celle-ci était fermée, ce qui était le cas ce soir, puisque Mrs Pince était au Bal de Noël, en tant que Chaperon.

.

Dans l'immense salle plongée dans l'obscurité, Hermione se sentait bien. C'était silencieux, mais ce n'était pas le même silence qu'à Gryffondor. Elle s'était installée non loin de la porte d'entrée qu'elle avait laissée entrouverte. Elle avait allumé une partie des chandelles et une autre sur la table où elle s'était installée. Elle s'était fait monter du thé et des biscuits par Dobby, ravi de la servir, et elle sirotait son thé tranquillement quand elle entendit des pas dans le couloir.

Son oreille se dressa aussitôt et elle prépara son autorisation au cas où ce serait un professeur. Elle en doutait cependant car ils devaient tous être dans la Grande Salle, sur le pied de guerre, pour surveiller les trois cents élèves qui allaient passer la soirée à enflammer la piste de danse…

Lorsqu'une ombre se profila sur la porte restée ouverte, Hermione attendit. Une seconde plus tard, Malefoy passait une tête étonnée dans l'ouverture et son regard tomba immédiatement sur Hermione. Son expression se modifia et il se redressa. Il regarda dans le couloir puis entra dans la pièce.

\- Si tu viens pour me faire des ennuis, Malefoy, ce n'est pas le bon soir, prévint aussitôt Hermione. Mais si tu veux, on fait une trêve.

Le blond pinça la bouche puis hocha la tête et montra le fauteuil vide du menton. Hermione opina en silence. Malefoy s'assit lentement, les mains sur les genoux, le nez baissé et Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle récupéra l'alliance dans son sac et la déposa près du blond.

\- Tu aurais dû la laisser où elle était, dit-il d'une voix éteinte. Elle ne sert plus à rien, je vais la faire fondre et en faire un Gallion…

Hermione grimaça.

\- Vous étiez fiancés, dit-elle alors en prenant l'anneau d'argent. Depuis longtemps ?

\- Depuis notre naissance, répondit Malefoy.

\- Ah ouais ? Ça se fait encore, ça ?

Malefoy jeta un regard étonné à Hermione puis soupira en posant ses mains sur la table.

\- Tu veux dire… ça se fait _toujours_ …

\- Hm, je vois. Bon, je crois avoir saisi pourquoi elle t'a plaqué mais… Tu l'as fait exprès ou pas ?

Malefoy eut un sursaut et son regard gris fusilla Hermione.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je suis stupide à ce point ? gronda-t-il.

Hermione esquissa un sourire.

\- Disons que tu es en bonne voie…

\- Granger !

La Gryffondor se mordit la lèvre et déposa l'alliance devant Malefoy.

\- Va la chercher, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Elle ne mérite pas ça le soir de Noël.

Le blond plissa le nez.

\- Elle ne m'aime pas de toute façon, dit-il en prenant l'anneau. Ça n'a jamais été le cas et ça ne le sera jamais, mais nous sommes fiancés et nous nous marierons à notre sortie de Poudlard, que nous le voulions ou non. C'est comme ça.

Hermione inspira et posa son menton dans sa main.

\- Pourquoi tu es là, Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle alors. On n'est pas amis, toi et moi, aux dernières nouvelles…

\- Mouais, je sais, mais j'ai erré tout l'après-midi dans le château, je pense que j'ai juste besoin de causer à quelqu'un et ça tombe sur toi…

\- Hm, tu aurais pu avoir pire, je l'admets, comme Rusard…

Le blond tira la langue de dégoût et Hermione pouffa doucement.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas au bal, d'ailleurs ? demanda alors Malefoy.

\- J'ai décidé de ne pas y aller, répondit la Gryffondor. C'est le premier Noël que je passe sans mes parents, ça ne s'était pas encore produit, alors je n'ai pas trop le cœur à aller danser, tu vois… J'ai reçu une dizaine d'invitations mais je ne les ai même pas ouvertes.

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel Hermione reprit sa lecture. Malefoy, assis en face d'elle, l'observa un moment qui parut interminable avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Viens avec moi, dit-il.

\- Où ça ? demanda Hermione évasivement.

\- Au bal. Accompagne-moi au bal, ce soir, Granger.

Surprise, Hermione lâcha son texte du regard pour fixer la table quelques secondes, le temps d'enregistrer l'information, avant de regarder le blond.

\- Je te demande pardon ? dit-elle en se redressant.

\- Je suis sérieux, Granger, sois ma cavalière, ce soir, répéta Malefoy. J'ai besoin de compagnie et tu es là, toute seule dans le noir, alors…

Hermione grimaça.

\- Bien tenté, mais ça ne marchera pas.

\- Explique ?

\- « Tu es là, toute seule, alors viens danser avec moi devant trois cents élèves déchaînés… » dit Hermione en l'imitant plutôt bien. Bien essayé mais ça n'est pas une bonne action, c'est plutôt de la pitié, ou du désespoir.

\- Je ne… Oh !

Hermione haussa brièvement les sourcils.

\- Bien, tu as capté vite, tu n'es peut-être pas si blond que ça, en fait… dit-elle, narquoise.

\- Hey !

Hermione sourit légèrement.

\- Je ne te donnerais pas un autre morceau de ton coffret parce que tu veux m'inviter au bal, dit-elle en retournant à son livre.

Malefoy pouffa soudain.

\- Quoi ? demanda Hermione. C'est quoi qui est drôle ?

\- Le fait que tu penses que je t'ai proposé ça par pitié.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- Euh… Non. J'étais sérieux, Granger…

Malefoy remua dans son fauteuil et, avisant le service à thé, il fit apparaître une seconde tasse en tapotant deux fois sur le plateau d'argent et deux fois sur la tasse déjà présente. Hermione le regarda de travers mais ne dit rien.

\- Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi depuis que tu m'as… remis à ma place, dans la boutique de parchemins, reprit alors Malefoy en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne t'avais jamais vu te mettre en colère comme ça et encore moins contre moi, je pensais que tu avais peur de moi, en fait, pour ne jamais riposter… Ça m'a surpris de te voir dans cet état, et encore pire quand tu m'as giflé ! Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas, à celle-là !

\- Ouais, eh bien tu l'avais amplement méritée, répondit Hermione en croisant les bras. Est-ce que tu t'es rendu compte, au moins, du ton sur lequel tu t'es adressé au gérant de la boutique ? C'est un adulte, quand même ! Il a eu raison de te demander si la politesse et le respect des adultes étaient en option dans votre monde, Malefoy. Ta façon de lui parler m'a peut-être plus choquée que quand tu m'as insultée.

Malefoy soupira.

\- Je lui écrirais une lettre d'excuses, dit-il.

Hermione pencha la tête sur le côté et tira alors de son sac un parchemin et une plume qu'elle poussa devant le blond.

\- Ça, ça vaut une partie de ton cadeau, dit-elle. Écris la lettre, j'irais la lui porter dès lundi.

\- Maintenant ? Et le bal ?

\- Quel bal, Malefoy ? Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller, et encore moins avec toi.

\- Alors, je n'écrirais pas d'excuses.

Il repoussa le parchemin et Hermione serra les mâchoires.

\- Ok ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain. J'irais au bal avec toi à la seule et unique condition que tu écrives cette fichue lettre. Deal ?

Malefoy eut un sourire en coin et se pencha pour récupérer le parchemin.

\- Deal, Granger…

Il prit la plume et réfléchi un moment avant de se mettre à écrire. Agacée, Hermione retourna à sa lecture et quand le blond eut terminé, il inspira de satisfaction et posa sa plume sur le parchemin. Deux minutes s'étaient écoulées. Étonnée, Hermione leva les yeux de son livre et tira la lettre avec un regard suspicieux pour le blond.

\- Ce n'est pas sincère, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Quoi ? Granger, une lettre c'est une lettre ! répliqua le Serpentard.

\- Peut-être pour toi, mais ça pour moi, c'est bâclé. Récris-la.

\- Pas question !

\- Alors pas de bal.

Malefoy serra les mâchoires.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, Granger ! siffla-t-il. T'es une vraie punaise !

\- Je préfère être ça que l'autre insulte.

La répartie de la jeune femme laissa Malefoy muet. Il la regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes puis soupira et répit le parchemin qu'Hermione avait effacé d'un geste de la main. Il reprit la plume et se remit à écrire. Cette fois-ci, il prit plus de temps mais quand Hermione relut la lettre, elle secoua la tête.

.

Lettre après lettre, Hermione secouait la tête et Malefoy commençait à enrager. L'heure tournait, il était maintenant plus de vingt-heures trente et il allait vraiment falloir que la Gryffondor se décide car sinon, pas de bal pour eux.

\- Bon, et maintenant ?

Malefoy posa brutalement la plume ébouriffée sur la table et Hermione prit le parchemin. La belle écriture cursive du Serpentard s'étirait sur toute la hauteur de la page, bien droit, alors qu'il n'y avait pas de lignes.

\- Ça… commença Hermione. Hm, oui, ça ira.

\- Merlin, merci ! Aller, maintenant, debout, tu dois encore te changer.

Hermione reposa la lettre et secoua la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas de tenue de soirée, dit-elle.

\- Quoi ? C'était pourtant demandé dans les fournitures scolaires de cette année…

\- Une robe de bal n'est pas pour moi une « fourniture scolaire », Malefoy, répondit la Gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils. De toute façon, mes parents n'ont pas les moyens pour m'acheter une robe que je ne mettrais qu'une seule fois dans ma vie.

Le blond grimaça et se leva. Il prit ensuite Hermione par la main et la fit lever pour la place dans l'entrée de la Bibliothèque, devant le comptoir d'enregistrement, où il y avait le plus de place. Quand il sortit sa baguette magique, Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Trouver une robe dans celles de ma mère qui t'irais. Prête ?

\- Non… Malefoy, ta mère fait genre trois têtes de plus que moi, et tu crois qu'une de ses robes hors de prix va m'aller ?

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et grommela. Il pointa ensuite sa baguette sur la poitrine de la jeune femme qui rentra le menton. Une brume argentée en jaillit alors et enveloppa la jeune femme. La seconde suivante, son vilain uniforme gris s'était transformé en longue robe argentée en soie vaporeuse.

\- Yeurk, dit Hermione. Non, je n'aime pas. Ça ne me va pas du tout…

Étrangement, elle était parfaitement ajustée à sa morphologie mais la Gryffondor s'en fichait.

\- Une autre, dit-elle à Malefoy.

\- Oui, votre Majesté.

Hermione haussa les sourcils puis ronfla. Malefoy esquissa un sourire et ils passèrent ensuite les vingt minutes suivantes à essayer des robes appartenant à Narcissa Malefoy. Une douzaine de robes plus tard, toutes plus belles et sans doute plus chères que les autres, Hermione n'avait pas trouvé son bonheur.

.

\- Tu es du genre difficile, toi, non, comme nana ? dit Malefoy, assis sur une chaise. Douze robes et aucune ne te plaît alors que ma mère a fait des pieds et des mains à mon père pour qu'il les lui achète.

\- J'y peux quoi si je ne suis pas une adepte de la haute-couture ? grogna la brunette.

Malefoy soupira par le nez.

\- Bon, aller, on y retourne. Il en reste une qu'elle aime particulièrement, mais je ne l'ai vu avec qu'une seule fois, peut-être qu'elle te plaira, elle est rouge avec de la fourrure au col, aux manches et en bas.

Hermione plissa un œil et hocha la tête. Elle se prépara à recevoir une nouvelle dose de magie et quand elle sentit l'étoffe de soie actuelle remplacée par une autre étoffe plus lourde et plus épaisse, elle rouvrit les yeux et se regarda dans le miroir qu'elle avait invoqué un peu plus tôt.

\- Elle est magnifique, admit-elle en lissant le tissu sur sa fine taille. Vraiment, Malefoy, cette robe est magnifique… Pourquoi ta mère ne la porte plus ?

Malefoy pouffa et haussa les épaules.

\- Elle ne rentre plus dedans, dit-il, amusé. Et de la même manière que les retouches Moldues abîment les coutures des vêtements, les retouches à l'aide de la magie rendent le tissu plus fragile. Ma mère n'a porté cette robe qu'une fois, lors d'un cocktail, il y a environ dix ans, j'étais encore un enfant, j'avais à peine quatre ans, mais je m'en souviens parce qu'elle m'avait fait une forte impression, blonde, les cheveux longs, dans sa belle robe rouge…

Hermione esquissa un sourire. Finalement, le Serpentard n'était peut-être pas si dénué de sentiments !

\- Très bien, je la garde, dit-elle alors. J'aurais juste besoin de quelque chose sur les épaules…

Elle observa ses épaules nues dans le miroir. La robe était un bustier rigide avec simplement deux rubans de fourrure beige qui passaient sur les bras en guise de bretelles factices.

\- Tu as aussi besoin d'un collier, dit Malefoy. Et d'une plus jolie coiffure.

Il leva sa baguette mais Hermione leva la main et alla chercher sa propre baguette.

\- Tu as fait assez de magie pour ce soir, dit-elle. À mon tour.

Elle tira un fauteuil et s'installa devant le miroir. À la surprise du Serpentard, elle se maquilla légèrement puis se coiffa rapidement mais joliment en remontant ses épais cheveux sur sa nuque en un chignon banane éclaté, en quelques minutes. Elle y glissa un peigne en or avec des rubis puis elle s'observa dans le grand miroir et sourit.

\- J'ignorais que tu savais faire ça… admit le blond.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis la majeure partie de l'année en uniforme, que je ne sais pas me préparer pour sortir, Malefoy, répliqua la brunette. Je reste une fille, tu sais ?

Malefoy pinça la bouche. Il se mordit ensuite la lèvre et s'approcha de la Gryffondor. Il passa ses mains devant elle, autour de son cou, sans la toucher et Hermione haussa les sourcils. Quand il recula les mains, un pendentif au bout d'une chaîne se trouvait autour de son cou, reposant délicatement sur le sommet de son sternum.

\- Whoa… Malefoy, il est magnifique, il est à ta mère ? dit Hermione en touchant la pierre rouge du bout des doigts.

\- Non… Pas celui-là, répondit le blond. Celui-là, il est pour toi, Granger…

Hermione fronça les sourcils, le regarda par le biais du miroir puis pivota.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Malefoy ?

\- Rien du tout, ne te méprend pas, c'est juste pour te remercier de m'avoir remis à ma place. Je sens que ce n'est pas la dernière fois, et je m'attends à d'autres gifles ou engueulades d'ici la rentrée, mais tu as raison, tu sais ?

\- Hm, sur quoi ?

\- Sur tout. Je suis un gamin pourri gâté et mal élevé qui a ce qu'il veut quand il veut, et tu as raison, ma mère aurait dû me laisser me débrouiller pour avoir ce coffret d'écriture. Mais je ne peux pas défaire ce qui a été fait, et…

Hermione se leva alors et lui fit face. Le blond, qui était un peu plus grand qu'elle, la regarda un moment et hocha la tête.

\- Je suis désolé, Granger…

Hermione sourit. Elle lui prit alors la main et s'éloigna ensuite en faisant apparaître sur le dossier d'une chaise, une étole en mousseline rouge. Malefoy, lui, regarda ce qu'il avait dans la main et ronfla.

\- Mes excuses méritent une pointe de plume ? dit-il.

\- Mouis… Parce qu'elles étaient sincères, Malefoy. Dix-neuf, ajouta-t-elle. On y va ?

La cloche du château sonna alors vingt-et-une heures et Malefoy opina. D'un geste de sa baguette, il passa de l'uniforme à une robe de sorcier de soirée et quand il présenta son bras à la jeune femme, celle-ci secoua lentement la tête et passa sa main dans le creux de son coude…

.

Ron et Harry étaient tous deux assis à l'une des tables rondes qui avaient accueilli le dîner, avant le bal. Aucun des deux ne dansait et ils faisaient même plutôt la tête, visiblement désireux de fuir au plus vite cet endroit. Leurs cavalières respectives, les jumelles Patil, les avaient délaissés depuis longtemps, et s'étaient « réfugiées » auprès d'élèves de Durmstrang, visiblement plus amusants que leurs cavaliers.

Neuf heures du soir venaient de sonner, il restait encore trois heures de bal avant la fin, à minuit, et Ron aussi bien que Harry se demandaient s'ils n'allaient pas partir plus tôt. Ils observaient leurs camarades enchaîner les valses sur la piste de danse, même les professeurs s'y mettaient. Ils ignoraient, cependant, que leur meilleure amie, Hermione, avait finalement accepté de venir au bal, accompagné de leur pire ennemi, Drago Malefoy…

Le couple improbable était d'ailleurs dans le grand escalier de marbre, en direction de la Grande Salle, et déjà, plusieurs personnes les avaient vus. Il fallait dire que dans sa robe rouge, Hermione ne passait pas franchement inaperçu…

\- Hey Drake !

Malefoy regarda en bas de l'escalier et Blaise l'attendait avec sa cavalière, une jolie blonde de Beauxbâtons.

\- Bon sang, mais c'est… fit le Serpentard à la peau noire. Whoa, Granger ! La classe !

Hermione sourit, mal à l'aise, et hocha la tête.

\- Drake, tu es conscient que ça risque de te faire un trou dans ta réputation ? demanda-t-il ensuite en regardant Malefoy. Je voudrais bien savoir comment t'en es arrivé aussi…

\- Aussi quoi, Zabini, le coupa Hermione. Aussi bas ? Fais gaffe à tes paroles, je te préviens, pas ce soir !

Elle descendit les escaliers en abandonnant son cavalier, et Malefoy se mit à gronder.

\- Merlin, Blaise ! J'avais réussi à la convaincre de venir ! T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets !

\- Mais Drake… C'est Granger, c'est une…

\- Ouais, et alors ? Dégage !

Malefoy repoussa Blaise et tenta de repérer Hermione dans la foule mais elle s'était volatilisée. Pourtant, avec sa robe rouge, elle aurait dû être plutôt visible, mais non, aucune robe rouge à l'horizon, enfin si mais aucune qui n'était celle d'Hermione.

 _Blaise, t'es un idiot !_ songea Malefoy.

Agacé, le Serpentard entra dans la Grande Salle et, mis à part que la majorité des élèves était sur la piste de danse à se déhancher sur les Bizzar'Sisters et leurs scies musicales, il ne repéra aucune robe rouge. Il dénicha cependant Harry et Ron, seuls, assis côte à côte sur des chaises. Aucune trace de leurs éventuelles cavalières dans les environs et cela fit sourire Malefoy. Il se détourna rapidement des deux Gryffondors et allait s'éloigner quand deux filles lui prirent chacune un bras pour l'entraîner sur la piste de danse. Malefoy se laissa embarquer sans vraiment pouvoir se débattre car s'il repoussait ces deux filles pour en chercher une troisième, elles allaient mal le prendre…

 _Mon charme me perdra…_ soupira-t-il pour lui-même.

.

Dans un recoin de la Grande Salle, cependant, Hermione croisa les bras. Contrariée, elle s'était réfugiée près du bar pour boire un coup et surtout, passer inaperçu. Elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'être allée au bal, et encore moins avec Malefoy. Elle aurait dû refuser mais quelque chose l'avait poussée à défier le blond, sans doute dans l'espoir qu'il fasse une lettre d'excuses sincères au gérant de la boutique de parchemins. Une sorte de défi si tu le fais, je le fais aussi.

 _Stupide !_ grinça Hermione. _Complètement stupide !_

\- Tu danses ?

\- Non.

\- Ok…

Le garçon s'éloigna sans insister. Hermione le regarda partir. Elle ne le connaissait pas, mais il portait l'uniforme de Durmstrang. Pendant une seconde, elle hésita à le rappeler mais son regard tomba alors sur Malefoy qui se dandinait plus qu'il ne dansait, au milieu d'une horde de filles toutes plus jolies les unes que les autres. En revanche, pas trace de Daphné Greengrass.

 _Elle doit probablement être dans sa chambre en train de le maudire pour l'éternité…_ pensa Hermione en songeant à leur dispute, un peu plus tôt dans la journée. _Fiancés… Comment peut-on encore fiancer des enfants de nos jours ? C'est tellement archaïque !_

Hermione eut un sourire pour elle-même. Elle observa Malefoy un moment, il était mal à l'aise et son regard parcourait la foule sans cesse, sans jamais se poser sur ses « cavalières ».

 _Il me cherche_ …

Avec un soupir, Hermione décroisa les bras. La musique s'arrêta soudain et la foule se mit à applaudir. C'était la pause et tous les danseurs se dirigèrent vers le bar pour boire un coup. En se tournant, Malefoy vit Hermione et se dirigea vers elle. Il lui prit le coude et s'éloigna de quelques pas avec elle, vers un grand rideau qui décorait le mur.

\- Granger, excuse Blaise, il…

\- L'excuser ? le coupa Hermione. C'est comme si tu me demandais de te pardonner de me traiter de sang impur, Malefoy. C'est impossible. D'ailleurs, je n'aurais jamais dû venir, c'était une erreur. À peine arriver, tu vas danser avec tes groupies, tu es incroyable, tu sais ça ?

\- Elles m'ont embarqué alors que je te cherchais, Granger… Écoute, si tu veux, on sort d'ici. Danser, ce n'est pas mon truc non plus, il y a trop de monde ici et j'étouffe dans ce costume. Viens…

Il lui prit la main mais Hermione résista. Elle récupéra sa main et secoua la tête.

\- Je vais plutôt rentrer à Gryffondor, dit-elle. Je n'aurais jamais dû en partir, du reste. Merci pour la robe, je te la rendrais demain.

Malefoy secoua la tête.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais en te laissant m'inviter.

Hermione se tut et plissa le nez. Elle leva alors la main et une pointe de plume apparut dans sa paume. Malefoy secoua vivement la tête.

\- Oh non, Granger, pas question, dit-il. Je croyais que tu avais dit que ça ne marchait pas…

\- J'ai le droit de changer d'avis, non ?

\- Oui, mais non.

Hermione ferma les doigts sur le petit objet qui disparut. Elle soupira ensuite et allait pour parler quand un sifflement admiratif retentit. La jeune femme tourna la tête et recula d'un pas en voyant Ron et Harry s'approcher.

\- Mione, t'es super classe dans cette robe… Tu fais très fille, dit Ron.

\- Je _suis_ une fille, Ron, merci de l'avoir remarqué, enfin…

Il avait l'air grincheux et ridicule à souhait dans sa robe de bal des années soixante-dix, usée et démodée. Harry, lui, ne s'en sortait pas vraiment mieux avec sa robe de sorcier façon costume trois pièce où on aurait pu en mettre deux comme lui dedans. Comparé à lui, le costume de Malefoy était beaucoup plus seyant et sans doute fait sur-mesure.

\- Ron, Harry, où sont vos cavalières ? demanda alors la brunette.

\- Quelque part dans les environs, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Dis donc, toi, t'ennuies notre amie, encore une fois ? demanda-t-il ensuite à Malefoy. Vas-t-en, Malefoy.

\- Euh… Non. On est venus ensemble, Potter…

Ron s'étouffa dans son verre et regarda Malefoy avec effarement, puis Hermione.

\- Il plaisante, là, non ? demanda-t-il à celle-ci.

\- Non, répondit Hermione. Il a m'invitée à l'accompagner au bal, ça a pris une bonne heure pour me convaincre, mais il l'a fait. Et cette robe est à sa mère, d'ailleurs.

Ron fronça aussitôt les sourcils et marmonna quelque chose.

\- Si tu le prends comme ça, dit Hermione. Viens, Malefoy… Allons ailleurs.

La jeune femme se détourna et Malefoy la suivit avec un petit temps de retard, juste ce qu'il faut pour fusiller Ron du regard et lui promettre des représailles. Harry, lui, quand le couple improbable eut tourné les talons, colla un grand coup de coude dans les côtes de Ron qui s'étrangla de nouveau avec son verre.

\- Mais quoi ?! s'exclama-t-il en s'essuyant le menton.

\- « Traîtresse » ? dit Harry. T'es quand même pas sérieux !

\- Bon sang, Harry, elle sort avec Malefoy et en plus, elle porte une robe de Narcissa, de sa _mère_ ! répliqua Ron en suivant son meilleur ami jusqu'au bar. Si ce n'est pas retourner sa veste, je sais pas ce que c'est !

\- Est-ce que tu réfléchis un peu parfois ? demanda Harry en se servant du Punch à la fontaine en argent posée sur les longues tables contre le mur.

\- Ouais, pourquoi ?

\- Dans ce cas, tu aurais compris que si Hermione porte une des robes de Narcissa c'est simplement parce qu'elle s'est décidée au dernier moment et qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

\- Et sortir avec Malefoy, elle n'avait pas le choix non plus ?

Harry serra les mâchoires.

\- Elle ne _sort_ _pas_ avec Malefoy, il l'a juste invitée au bal, ça ne continuera pas au-delà de demain matin, crois-moi. Il n'y a pas plus antipathiques que ces deux-là quand ils sont ensemble… J'imagine qu'ils ont juste fait une trêve pour la soirée…

\- Ouais, ben moi, les trêves, je m'en fou, Harry. Malefoy est notre ennemi et si Hermione se l'acoquine, alors elle n'est plus mon amie. Je rentre, j'en ai ras-le-bol de cette affreuse robe qui pue et qui gratte !

Sur ce, le rouquin tourna les talons et Harry soupira profondément. Il vida son verre et décida d'en faire autant. Il rejoignit Ron, s'excusa, et ils quittèrent la Grande Salle tous les deux.

.

\- Regarde…

Hermione tourna la tête et avisa Ron et Harry qui montaient l'escalier de marbre à grands pas.

\- Ils vont probablement se coucher, dit-elle. La soirée ne se passe sans doute pas comme ils l'avaient espéré…

Elle indiqua les sœurs Patil un peu plus loin, en train de discuter avec deux garçons de Durmstrang, rigolant avec eux, un verre à la main. Tout à coup, la musique reprit mais c'était une valse et Malefoy regarda Hermione.

\- Oh, non, n'y compte même pas, dit-elle.

\- S'il te plait. Une seule danse.

\- Mais pourquoi une valse ?

\- Granger… J'ai dit, s'il te plait.

Hermione gonfla ses joues puis accepta et le blond lui prit la main et l'entraîna sur la piste danse au milieu des autres couples. Ils étaient une douzaine à se mettre à valser et, comme si la magie s'invitait, ils se mirent à tourner en rythme, sans se rentrer dedans, les jupes des jeunes femmes se frôlant dans un doux chuintement.

\- J'ignorais que tu savais danser, Granger…

\- La valse, ce n'est pas compliqué, répondit la brunette avec un sourire. Un, deux, trois, un, deux, trois… Tu vois, même les Moldus savent ça.

\- Oh, mais je n'ai rien insinué, hein… répondit Malefoy en esquissant un mince sourire. Je suis juste étonné. En bien.

\- C'est un compliment ou mes oreilles fonctionnent mal ?

Les pommettes du blond rosirent et Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je te préfère comme ça, Malefoy, dit-elle alors. Et pas avec ce masque de méchanceté gratuite que tu arbores en permanence…

\- Les habitudes ont la vie dure, Granger, j'ai été élevé comme ça…

Hermione resta silencieuse et ils continuèrent de tournoyer en rythme pendant cinq bonnes minutes encore avant que la musique ne cesse. Aussitôt, tout le monde se mit à applaudir bruyamment et Hermione et Malefoy se dirigèrent vers le bar pour boire un peu.

.

\- Regardez, Minerva…

\- Quoi et où ?

Dumbledore indiqua le bar et McGonagall le longea de son regard bleu perçant.

\- Oh, voyez-vous cela, dit-elle. Miss Granger et Monsieur Malefoy… Ils sont venus ensemble au bal ?

\- Oui, ils viennent de danser ensemble la valse…

\- Ah oui ? Je n'ai pas fait attention, ils étaient tous tellement beaux !

\- Miss Granger est ravissante, dit Flitwick, juché sur un livre flottant. J'ai déjà vu cette robe quelque part, pas vous ?

\- Si, elle appartient à Narcissa Malefoy, si je ne me trompe pas, répondit Dumbledore. Eh bien, que de surprises, ce soir, mes amis !

McGonagall esquissa un sourire et Flitwick carillonna un petit rire.

.

\- Les profs parlent de nous.

\- Comment tu le sais ? demanda Hermione.

\- Ils sont trois à nous regarder, ce n'est pas difficile, Granger… En même temps, avec cette robe, tu ne passes pas inaperçu…

Une nouvelle musique commença et Malefoy interrogea la jeune femme du regard. Celle-ci secoua la tête.

\- Vas-y, dit-elle. Merci pour la soirée…

\- Oh non, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement. Et si tu allais t'asseoir un peu, je reviens te chercher pour la danse suivante.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres en secouant la tête. Elle se détourna alors et s'approcha d'un banc où, et elle le vit au dernier moment, se trouvait Daphné Greengrass.

\- Hey… Daphné, c'est ça ? dit-elle. Je peux m'asseoir ?

\- Fais. Tu es Granger, de Gryffondor, c'est ça ?

\- En effet.

Daphné donna un coup de menton vers la piste de danse.

\- C'est lui qui t'a invitée ? demanda-t-elle.

Hermione se mordit la joue.

\- Écoute, il m'a expliqué, pour vous deux… Et en fait, je vous entendu vous disputer, cet après-midi, mais…

Daphné eut un léger rire amer.

\- Tu peux le garder, si tu veux, dit-elle. On ne s'entend pas et ce sont nos parents qui nous ont fiancés. Je l'ai appris cet été et je ne suis absolument pas d'accord, mais ma mère a dit que je n'avais pas le choix.

\- On a toujours le choix, répondit Hermione, surprise. Surtout pour le choix de celui avec qui ont va passer le reste de notre vie…

\- Merci ! Enfin quelqu'un qui est de mon côté.

\- Malefoy ne l'est pas ?

\- Hm, si, dans un sens, mais il est tellement attaché aux traditions que pour lui, un mariage arrangé est pareil qu'un mariage d'amour. Ses parents ont été mariés par leurs familles respectives et il dit qu'ils ont fini par tomber amoureux, mais je sais que ça ne m'arrivera jamais, lui et moi, on est trop différents.

Hermione ronfla. Daphné la regarda.

\- Tu es un Née-Moldue, dit-elle alors. Il les déteste. Pourquoi t'a-t-il invitée ?

\- Eh bien, sans doute parce qu'il avait besoin de compagnie après avoir rompu avec toi, et que je me suis trouvée là…

\- Mauvais moment, mauvais endroit, c'est ça ?

\- Yep.

Daphné secoua la tête. Un garçon s'approcha alors et lui proposa d'aller danser. Elle s'excusa auprès d'Hermione et le suivit. On s'assit ensuite près d'elle et elle soupira.

\- Elle est blessée, tu sais ?

\- Je n'en doute pas, répondit Malefoy en s'adossant au mur derrière lui. Mais notre mariage n'aurait pas été heureux.

Hermione pivota vers lui.

\- Elle m'a dit que tu te fichais d'être marié par ta famille ou pas, parce que pour toi, il n'y avait pas différence entre un mariage arrangé et un mariage d'amour.

\- Et c'est vrai, Granger. Un mariage est un mariage, peu importe qu'il y ait des enjeux ou pas. Ça m'est égal d'épouser une femme qu'on m'a offerte, le but n'est pas d'avoir une famille heureuse, mais de reconduire le sang du mari.

Hermione plissa les yeux.

\- C'est horrible ce que tu dis, dit-elle. Tu te rends compte de ce que la femme peut ressentir dans ce cas-là ? Nous ne sommes pas sur Terre juste pour pondre des enfants et servir les intérêts d'hommes égoïstes comme toi, Malefoy. Daphné a eu raison de rompre, aucune femme ne devrait se marier avec un homme qu'on lui a choisi.

La Gryffondor, visiblement en colère, se leva et disparu dans la foule. Malefoy soupira profondément et posa ses coudes sur ses cuisses en se frottant le visage. Il enchaînait gaffe sur gaffe ce soir et pourtant, la soirée était encore loin d'être terminée…

Avec un marmonnement, le Serpentard se leva et emboîta le pas à Hermione qui s'était réfugiée de l'autre côté de la salle, vers le buffet. Elle avait d'ailleurs une assiette en carton sur une main et de l'autre, elle la remplissait de petites bouchées très attirantes.

\- Granger, c'est comme ça que ma mère a cessé de rentrer dans cette robe…

\- Lâches-moi, répondit la brunette.

\- Bon sang, Granger, excuses-moi, d'accord ? Tu me connais, je suis le plus grand crétin de l'univers, dit Malefoy, agacé, en la suivant. Je n'ai pas été élevé comme toi, moi, j'ai été conditionné pour être quelqu'un comme mon père et quand mon éducation rencontre une autre éducation plus indulgente…

Il haussa les épaules et Hermione soupira alors.

\- Ces excuses-là ne méritent pas un morceau de cadeau, Malefoy, dit-elle. Parce que ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es comme ça, mais de celle de tes parents. Seulement, en réagissant comme tu le fais, tu as peu de chance de vivre une vie adulte heureuse, si tant est que tu ne finisses pas comme ton père…

Hermione le contourna alors et retourna remplir son assiette. Malefoy la suivit.

\- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? demanda-t-il. Hé, Granger !

Il lui prit le bras et la jeune femme manqua faire basculer son assiette. Elle la retint de justesse et fusilla le blond du regard.

\- Ça veut dire que tu as quatorze ans et encore dix bonnes années pour changer de mentalité envers le mariage arrangé, pour ne citer que lui.

Elle s'éloigna de nouveau et Malefoy ferma les yeux un instant en soupirant.

\- Des nuages au paradis ? demanda-t-on alors à côté de lui.

\- Blaise, cette fille va me rendre dingue…

\- Hé, c'est toi qui l'a invitée au bal, hein… Tu regrettes ?

\- Non… Du moins, pas encore…

Blaise resta silencieux un instant.

\- Dis-moi, je suis au courant pour l'épisode de la boutique de parchemins mais… Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop ? Je veux dire, elle va te le rendre ton coffret, elle l'a promis, mais tu n'étais pas obligé de l'inviter au bal et de rester avec elle et de danser avec elle et…

\- J'ai rompu avec Daphné.

Blaise resta la bouche ouverte une seconde puis la referma.

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il. Merde, Drake, ton père va te trucider…

\- Non. Et Granger a raison. Le mariage arrangé, ça ne devrait plus exister. Je n'aime pas Daphné, on n'arrive pas à s'entendre, et si on se marie quand même, elle ne servira qu'à me donner des enfants. Ce mariage sera malheureux et elle ne le mérite pas.

Blaise pinça l'arrête de son nez en secouant la tête.

\- Punaise, mec, Granger est en train de te laver le cerveau…

Malefoy se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

\- C'est peut-être bien ce qu'il faut, ouais, dit-il, les sourcils froncés. Nous autres sang-pur, nous sommes restés coincés au dix-neuvième siècle, quand les mentalités étaient encore trop étriquées pour oser se rebeller. Mais Granger a raison. On ne devrait se marier que par amour, et c'est bien ce que je compte faire.

\- Pas avec Granger, j'espère, parce que là, ton père, il te tue pour de vrai, mec…

Malefoy haussa un sourcil et rigola. Il s'excusa ensuite et reparti à la suite d'Hermione. Quand il la retrouva, assise à une petit table ronde, poussée dans un coin éloigné de la piste de danse, il s'approcha d'elle, se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Eh bien… C'est en quel honneur ? demanda la Gryffondor, surprise.

\- Tu as raison sur plein de choses, Granger, dit le blond en s'asseyant en face d'elle. Et mon père a tort. Les Moldus ne sont pas à fuir, au contraire, on a des tonnes de choses à apprendre d'eux…

\- Ravie de l'entendre, mais… ça méritait un bisou ? Parce que des gens t'ont certainement vu faire et…

Malefoy haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire, ils n'oseront rien dire, ils me craignent trop, dit-il. Je peux ? Je meure de faim…

Hermione poussa son assiette bien garnie vers le blond qui prit un sushi. Il l'observa un moment puis le mangea en hochant la tête.

\- Moldu ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. C'est du poisson cru avec du riz. Celui-ci, c'est une algue enroulée autour de riz fourré aux légumes. C'est délicieux.

Malefoy goûta. Ce n'était pas le genre de nourriture qu'on trouvait sur les tables des aristocrates mais il avait eu une illumination ce soir et il était bien décidé à reprendre toute son éducation de zéro, s'il le fallait.

\- Et ça, c'est quoi ?

\- Fallafel. C'est une boulette de pois chiches et des fèves mélangés à des épices et frites dans l'huile. C'est très bon, goûte.

Malefoy observa la boulette dans sa main puis croqua dedans et mâchonna un moment avant de hocher la tête.

\- C'est super bon… Tu sais quoi, Granger ? Je veux récupérer mon coffret au plus vite, alors on va continuer la trêve jusqu'à la rentrée et entre ce soir et le premier janvier, je veux que tu me montres ton monde tel que toi tu le vois.

\- Hm, dis donc, si je m'attendais à tout ça en te giflant, je l'aurais fait plus tôt… dit Hermione en posant son menton dans sa main, le coude en appui sur la table.

Le blond haussa les sourcils et grommela. Hermione se pencha en avant et sourit doucement.

\- J'aime bien ce Malefoy-là, dit-elle. Malheureusement, je sais que ce n'est que pour une semaine… Dès la rentrée, tu vas redevenir comme avant et tous mes efforts seront effacés…

Elle passa sa main paume vers le bas au-dessus de la table et haussa ensuite les épaules. La musique prit alors fin et une autre démarra aussitôt.

\- Viens, dit alors blond en se levant et en lui prenant la main.

Hermione se laissa entraîner. Ce n'était pas une valse cette fois-ci, mais quelque chose de plus rapide, de plus entraînant, et la Gryffondor oublia rapidement ses contrariétés…

.

\- On fait une pause ?

\- Volontiers.

Hermione entraîna Malefoy jusqu'au bar et bouscula Blaise Zabini sans faire exprès, ne l'ayant pas vu.

\- Tiens, Granger ! dit le Serpentard à la peau noire. La fille qui va révolutionner le monde sorcier avec ses idées de Moldue !

Le ton était acide et visiblement, Blaise était ivre. Surprise, Hermione recula d'un pas et Malefoy se mit devant elle.

\- Rentre à Serpentard, Blaise, t'es complètement défoncé, dit-il.

\- Rentrer ? Pourquoi faire ? La fête est pas encore finie, si ? Hé, hé, et puis, j'ai pas encore dansé avec ta cavalière, Drake…

Hermione sentit le sang se retirer de son visage. Elle posa une main dans le dos du blond.

\- Partons, dit-elle. Allons ailleurs pour boire…

\- Partir ? Mais non, enfin, on s'amuse bien, hein ?

Blaise leva brusquement son verre et en renversa partout. Malefoy bondit en arrière et Hermione rentra le menton. Elle éprouvait soudain une peur inhabituelle face à Blaise Zabini qui n'avait pourtant jamais été insultant avec elle depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Là, il avait clairement trop bu, et il avait dû boire _beaucoup_ pour s'enivrer car le seul alcool qu'il y avait, c'était du Xeres et les sorciers résistaient en général très bien à l'alcool…

\- Zabini, va pas dire des choses que tu vas regretter, tenta alors Hermione. Tu as trop bu, Malefoy a raison, va te coucher…

\- C'est sûrement pas toi qui va me dire quoi faire, sale Moldue ! rétorqua le Serpentard.

Il brandit son verre et renversa encore un peu de son contenu. Hermione déglutit. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais il y avait tellement de bruit avec la musique d'enfer des Bizzar'Sisters que personne n'avait remarqué l'esclandre de Zabini.

\- Malefoy, viens, partons… dit-elle en posant une main sur le bras du blond.

Ce simple geste fut cependant celui de trop pour Zabini qui poussa un cri et lança son verre sur Hermione. Celle-ci poussa un cri en se protégeant de son bras mais l'impact n'eut pas lieu. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Malefoy tenait le verre dans sa main. Il l'avait attrapé au vol et, tournant légèrement la tête, il regarda Hermione.

Se retournant ensuite vers Zabini, le blond posa le verre sur la table et regarda alors autour de lui. Des Serpentards s'approchèrent et encadrèrent Zabini.

\- Ramenez-le à Serpentard, dit Malefoy. Et assurez-vous qu'il y reste jusqu'à avoir décuvé.

\- Bien, Drago, dit l'un des Serpentards. Aller, Blaise, on rentre…

Deux Serpentards le prirent par les épaules et Zabini comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Drake, je… commença-t-il. Granger…

Mais Malefoy resta silencieux et Zabini fut emporté dans la foule. Malefoy soupira alors et se retourna vers Hermione. Quand il ne la trouva plus là où elle était une seconde plus tôt, il la chercha des yeux et la découvrit un peu plus loin, en train de vider un grand verre de Xeres.

\- Vas-y doucement, Granger, je ne pourrais pas te ramener à Gryffondor si t'es trop soûle pour rentrer toute seule… dit-il en lui prenant la bouteille.

\- Je ne le pensais pas comme ça… dit la Gryffondor en reposant le verre vide. Son regard, il… Malefoy, il m'a fait peur !

\- À moi aussi, je te rassure, répondit le blond. Tu veux aller prendre l'air un moment ?

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

Malefoy consulta sa montre bracelet et soupira par le nez.

\- Bientôt vingt-trois heures. Dans une heure, le bal sera terminé.

Il grimaça alors comme une nouvelle chanson démarrait et que tous les danseurs se précipitaient sur la piste de danse pour sauter dans tous les sens et enflammer la scène.

\- Viens, dit-il alors en tendant la main. J'ai la tête à l'envers…

Hermione avisa la main puis acquiesça et la prit. Le Serpentard l'entraîna alors hors de la Grande Salle et ils remarquèrent que les grandes portes d'entrée étaient ouvertes. Il y avait plusieurs élèves dehors, sur le perron ou dans le parc, et quand le couple s'approcha, on les héla.

\- Ne sortez pas sans manteaux, jeunes gens, dit Sinistra, le professeur d'Astronomie. Tenez, en voici. Vous êtes ravissante, Miss Granger.

\- Merci, professeur…

Hermione endossa la lourde cape de laine noire et Malefoy en fit autant.

\- Je n'y croyais pas quand le Directeur a dit que vous étiez venus au bal ensemble, tous les deux, dit Sinistra avec un sourire.

\- On a fait une trêve, dit Hermione en souriant légèrement.

\- La fameuse trêve de Noël… Comme c'est délicieux ! Amusez-vous bien mais le couvre-feu est dans une heure, n'oubliez pas.

Hermione hocha la tête et Malefoy la poussa ensuite dehors en soupirant profondément.

\- On va nous prendre pour un couple, grommela-t-il.

\- Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? C'est quand même toi qui m'a invitée à venir à ce bal, il fallait y penser avant, si tu avais peur que je ternisse ta réputation.

Malefoy serra les mâchoires.

\- Et une de plus… dit-il. Je ne saurais décidément pas la fermer…

\- Si, tu apprendras, dit Hermione avec un sourire amusé.

Elle glissa son bras sous le sien et ils descendirent les marches du perron.

.

\- Tu n'as pas froid ?

\- Non, ça va… Les capes doivent être enchantées…

Hermione lissa la laine sur sa jambe et soupira. Elle s'adossa à l'arbre et Malefoy, assis près d'elle, leva les yeux vers le ciel plein d'étoiles.

\- Granger… ?

\- Hm ?

\- Merci pour la soirée.

Hermione le regarda. Elle pivota ensuite vers lui et observa son profil.

\- C'est à moi de dire ça, plutôt, non ?

Il secoua la tête.

\- Non, c'est à moi, parce que pendant quelques heures, j'ai pu réaliser à quel point mon père se trompe sur les Nés-Moldus… Il a tout faux, depuis le début, et il persiste dans toutes ces conneries… Nous ne pourrons pas rester des sang-purs éternellement, un jour, l'un de nous s'alliera un Né-Moldu et les plus grandes lignés finiront par s'éteindre, et d'autres se créeront, mais c'est le but, non ? Les Moldus sont peut-être incapables de faire de la magie, mais ça ne fait pas d'eux des créatures inférieures aux sorciers, au contraire. Surtout quand ils sont capables de mettre au monde des sorciers…

Hermione sourit doucement. Elle prit la main du blond et serra doucement les doigts. Quand elle la retira, Malefoy regarda dans sa paume et sourit à son tour en voyant la longue plume d'oie.

\- Dix-huit, souffla-t-elle. Continue comme ça et ton coffret sera entre tes mains avant la rentrée…

\- L'idéal aurait été que je l'ai demain, mais bon…

Hermione esquissa un sourire. Elle s'appuya contre l'arbre et regarda le ciel.

.

Ils restèrent un long moment comme, écoutant la musique déchaînée qui venait de l'intérieur de la Grande Salle. Des couples allaient et venaient, des groupes, mais personne ne se préoccupait d'eux. Au bout d'un moment, ils décidèrent de rentrer et en approchant de la Grande Salle, ils remarquèrent qu'elle était quasiment vide.

\- Allez vous couchez, tous les deux, il est tard et le couvre-feu sera bientôt effectif.

Hermione regarda McGonagall et hocha la tête.

\- Une dernier truc à boire, dit Malefoy.

McGonagall inclina la tête et Malefoy entraîna Hermione dans la Grande Salle. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bar et se servirent du jus de citrouille encore frais.

\- Quel calme, dit Hermione en prenant le verre tendu. Merci…

\- Oui, ça fait bizarre de voir la Grande Salle toute vide comme ça…

Hermione sourit. Elle but un peu de son verre puis le posa près d'elle et tira une chaise proche. Malefoy en fit autant.

\- J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, merci Malefoy, dit-elle en hochant la tête.

\- Alors tu ne regrettes pas d'être venue ?

\- Non. Tu as eu raison d'insister. Hormis Blaise, tout s'est bien passé, personne ne m'a fait de réflexion quelconque, on n'est pas venus t'embêter et…

\- Drake, tu nous raccompagnes ? minauda soudain une fille en s'approchant avec deux ses copines.

Hermione referma la bouche, surprise, et alors que le blond allait répondre, elle se leva et fit face aux trois filles.

\- Je suis quoi, un pot de fleur ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Granger ? dit la fille qui avait parlé. Drake… ?

Le regard que la fille coula à Malefoy aurait pu le tuer sur pied s'il avait lancé des sorts.

\- Je rêves, tu n'as quand même pas trahi ta propre maison en invitant une _Gryffondor_ au bal de Noël ! couina la fille.

Hermione ferma les yeux.

\- J'ai parlé trop vite, on dirait, dit-elle en retournant s'asseoir.

\- Oh, te tires pas, Granger ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec Drake, hein ? Tu l'as drogué, c'est ça, avoue, sale Née-Moldue !

\- Et rebelote… soupira Hermione. Et tu ne dis rien ?

Malefoy regarda sa cavalière puis les trois filles et fronça les sourcils.

\- Elles sont ivres, dit-il. Elles ne se souviendront de rien demain…

Hermione pinça la bouche et opina lentement. Elle se tourna alors vers les trois filles.

\- Allez vous couchez, toutes les trois, c'est ce que vous avez de mieux à faire.

Les yeux vitreux de la fille du milieu fixèrent Hermione pendant une paire de secondes avant qu'elle ne finisse par hocher la tête. Elle eut un hoquet d'ivresse puis décida de tourner les talons.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

\- Elles n'étaient pas agressives, Granger… Blaise si, et si son verre t'avait heurtée, il aurait pris mon poing dans le nez.

\- Quel chanceux, alors…

\- Je crois qu'il est aussi temps que tu ailles dormir, dit alors Malefoy en se levant.

\- Je ne suis pas ivre, tu sais ! répliqua la brunette en rigolant.

\- Non, je le vois bien, mais tu es fatiguée et je te sens un peu grognon…

Hermione cligna des paupières puis hocha la tête. Malefoy passa alors son bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraîna dans le hall d'entrée.

\- Professeur, je peux la raccompagner jusqu'à Gryffondor ? demanda Malefoy à McGonagall.

\- Oui, Monsieur Malefoy, répondit le Directrice de Gryffondor. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne soirée, tous les deux.

Hermione sourit en hochant la tête et se dirigea ensuite vers l'escalier. Malefoy la suivit.

.

\- Je n'étais encore jamais venu ici…

\- Et tu n'y reviendras jamais.

\- Sans doute.

Malefoy regarda les escaliers de pierre qui avaient été bloqués pour la nuit à cause du sourd grondement qu'ils produisaient, amplifié par la haute tour carrée qui les protégeait.

Les escaliers avaient été bloqués de sorte à ce qu'ils offrent un passage direct jusqu'à Gryffondor et, dans le dernier pan d'escalier, Hermione se retourna pour faire face à Malefoy.

\- De rien, Granger, dit le blond en anticipant sa phrase.

Il monta sur la même marche qu'elle et, à sa grande surprise, elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Continue comme ça, dit-elle en reculant. Le Drago Malefoy avec un cœur humain est beaucoup plus intéressant que le monstre tapis dans le noir…

\- Le monstre ? C'est comme ça que tu me voies ?

Hermione opina. Malefoy baissa les yeux. La jeune femme lui toucha la joue du bout des doigts.

\- Tu peux garder la robe, dit alors le Serpentard. Ma mère ne se rendra même pas compte qu'elle a disparu, et si c'est le cas…

\- Si c'est le cas, je la lui achèterais.

Malefoy ronfla, amusé. Il se détourna ensuite et Hermione lui lâcha la main quand il fut trop bas pour qu'elle puisse la retenir encore. Il se retourna alors pour la regarder, lui fit face et s'inclina profondément, à la manière des aristocrates. Hermione sourit et inclina la tête. Le blond lui sourit et s'en alla ensuite. Hermione le regarda disparaître dans un couloir et secoua la tête en rentrant à Gryffondor.

Elle avait passé une soirée magnifique et même en compagnie de Drago Malefoy, il n'y avait eu qu'un ou deux petits accros, mais rien de bien méchant.

Connaissant Blaise Zabini, il serait devant elle le lendemain matin pour se répandre en excuses, et Malefoy, lui, elle espérait qu'il allait continuer à être gentil avec son entourage.

Le tableau de la Grosse Dame se referma alors sur la jeune sorcière et le silence se fit dans le château. Minuit sonna au même moment.

Joyeux Noël.

 **FIN**


End file.
